school_of_secrets_fwrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Madison Scout
Personality Madison is often sarcastic towards others, and she often seems to not really care about others affairs. She does care, to some extent, about what others have going on, but this does not mean that she interacts or interferes in those matters. However, she is a curious child, so she ends up getting involved at times. She generally likes to remain a neutral stance in things, but she will choose a side if needed. She is fairly decent at negotiation, but she doesn’t always want to negotiate for people, and does realize that it can’t be done all the time. She isn’t the nicest person, but doesn’t go out of her way to cause harm/pain (physical or otherwise) to other people. She is fairly sadistic, though she does her best to conceal this. She also is willing to backstab and turn on others if it would benefit her. For the most part, Madison only looks out for her own interests, but she will help others out if she sees it as necessary or if said person seems to be in need of assistance. She has morals, but these morals are fairly questionable. She is quite intelligent and clever, but she also is reckless at times, and at said times pays no heed to pretty much anything. Madison can be pretty stubborn about certain things, but this varies, and it isn’t on everything. She doesn’t like to admit defeat, and she enjoys winning, even if she has to back-stab and lie to get there. She is willing to do pretty much whatever it takes to reach her goals. She can be deceptive, and is a decent liar. She does her best not to judge others without knowing them, but she still does and knows that she still does. Other Appearance Stuff Not in Template Thing Madison has her ears pierced, and typically wears a pair of small dangly earrings in them. She has four additional piercings in her left ear at the top, and each of these has a stud, and these vary in color and shape, and slightly in size. She has the latin word for lie tattooed onto her right wrist, and the latin words for deception and traitor on her left wrist, and both are written in cursive. It is also worth mentioning that Madison has a jagged scar that starts just below her left eye and ends just before the edge of her face. Madison's ears elegantly slope into a point, and the point itself is fairly pointy. Clothing Stuff Preferences: Madison tends to like medium to dark colored clothing with bursts of color on it. She almost always has on a dark gray trench coat with the outline of an arrow on the back in a cobalt blue. Her shirts are typically more of a medium color, but then have an image or something on it that is bright, and in some cases darker. She prefers to wear black colored pants or dark colored jeans, and often will wear some type of boots. She almost always wears a pair of gloves, with her favorite pairs in dark colors. Clubs * Band (she's a percussionist, though she can play flute and piccolo if needed (it kinda varies on the year what she ends up playing)) * Archery * Orchestra (plays the cello) * Art * Film * Debate * Fencing Backstory Stuff Madison grew up as an only child to her two Malum parents for most of her life. While her life wasn’t easy, it wasn’t a horrible one, and she never had much to complain about. When she was 14, a Purehearted came into their house and murdered Madison’s parents, but not Madison. The person took Madison, and raised her for the remaining time as one of their own children. However, Madison never really fit in, and she seized the chance to go to the school, where she felt that she would have a better chance of not being such an outsider. (May add more later) Other Important Stuff * Madison is Malum. * Her theme songs are Oracle and Stallion, both by TSFH * She likes spicy and sour things. The spicier/sourer, the better * Her favorite color is dark blue-gray * She is worthful * She would be broken by being forced to do things by someone that she doesn’t like, being forced to reveal her secrets and various parts of herself that she keeps hidden to others/ a bunch of other people. * Her weapon summoning phrase is 'Never back down' Relationships Carolina- They do know each other. However, their relationship is... complicated to say the least, and they aren't really friends. They pretty much try to just ignore each other- so much so that they may just talk like the other isn't there Trivia * She is named after a DCI corp- the Madison Scouts * One of my few non left-handed characters * Sarcastic yandere, according to Necro * Was the elven heir at one point * Other stuff for later Category:Female Category:Malum Category:Elven